


Coming Down

by Metheor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metheor/pseuds/Metheor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This reminds me of the first time we’ve ever met.” He says. Ryan looks at him questioningly so he elaborates. “We met in the alley like that, you came from behind like the creeper you are and wanted to question my target. And I let you because I was scared of you.”<br/>Their relationship told in important moments, starting now and going back to the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in this fandom and first fanfic in English since high school. The format is a little experiment I wanted to try for some time now. I hope you will enjoy it.  
> Title from the song "Coming down" by Halsey

11.  
“Hi.”

Ryan turns around surprised and Michael snickers at him quietly.

“You have to pay attention, man. Someone may sneak up on you.”

“Very funny.” Ryan frowns at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I had nothing better to do and came to check up on you. What are you doing anyway?”

“Waiting for a guy to get some information from him. Standard job, nothing unusual, you don’t have to stay.” Ryan turns around to look at the building entrance and Michael can’t help but feel a little hurt at that.

“Well if you don’t want me here maybe Gavin will have time.” He’s being petty and he knows it. He turns around to leave but a hand grabs his. Ryan is looking at him again, something nervous in his eyes.

“What?” Michael asks annoyed. 

“Don’t go to Gavin?” Ryan looks sheepish and Michael sighs.

“Stop being jealous of Gavin.” He can see that Ryan is getting embarrassed. One part of him is glad that the mention of his friend got that reaction but in the long run this jealousy is exhausting. Ryan will have to learn to trust them both. Baby steps, let it go for now.

“Can I stay with you?” He asks and Ryan relaxes. He laces their fingers together and tugs Michael closer. He goes easily, they are standing arm to arm in a small alley between the buildings. Ryan is watching the entrance, searching for his target. His grip on his hand is strong and sure. Michael lets himself lay a head on his shoulder.

“This reminds me of the first time we’ve ever met.” He says. Ryan looks at him questioningly so he elaborates. “We met in the alley like that, you came from behind like the creeper you are and wanted to question my target. And I let you because I was scared of you.”

Ryan laughs.

“You really were scared? But I was nice to you.”

“That made it even scarier.” Michael grins at him widely and before he can react Ryan tips his mask up and kisses him. His eyes close automatically, one hand still held by Ryan, the other one grips man’s jacket. When they part he looks up with hooded eyes and licks his lips. 

“Ryan…”

The other one circles one arm around his waist bringing them even closer.

“What?” He asks in deep voice that sends shivers down Michael’s back.

“Your target just left the building.”

Ryan turns his head and sighs when he sees that Michael is right. He reluctantly lets him go.

“Do you want to help me?” 

“Nah. I will wait here.” Then he smiles wickedly. “But if you’re fast maybe we can go back to my place.”

Ryan almost immediately turns and disappears in the shadows. Michael leans on the wall and smiles to himself.

  
  


10.  
Someone is knocking on his door at 3 in the morning and Michael is one hundred percent positive it’s Gavin and that he is going to kill him. Ignoring him won’t work – he tried and failed too many times. Gavin is nothing if not persistent. He gets up from the bed swearing loudly and makes his way to the end of the corridor.

“You fucking asshole, what do you want?” he opens the door violently, ready to kick Gavin in the knee if he is drunk, and freezes when he sees who is standing on the other side.

“Hi.” It’s Ryan with his black leather jacket and skull mask. He waves a little and Michael can’t believe him. 

“Ryan.” He says flatly and crosses his arms. “Haven’t seen you in a long time.”

The older man stares at him a little like he doesn’t know what to say.

“Can I come in?” he asks finally. Michael actually considers it for a few moments but then gives in and steps back a little to let him in. Door closes and they are still standing in the corridor, Michael looking annoyed and Ryan impassive. Finally the younger one sighs and leads them to the living room. They sit on the couch. Ryan just looks at him and doesn’t say anything.

“Take off this fucking mask.” Michael snaps and he obeys immediately. Underneath it he has shadows under his eyes and look tired, like he hasn’t slept in a long time. 

Michael is just angry at himself about how much he wants to kiss that bastard and take care of him. Instead he just crosses his arms once more and stares and Ryan challengingly. He won’t say anything first. 

“Are you mad at me?” the older one asks finally and Michael immediately loses his cool. He jumps up and starts shouting.

“Are you fucking serious?! You’ve been gone for six months Ryan, without any word and you’re asking if I’m mad at you?! Yes, I’m fucking furious with you! What the fuck are you even doing here?”

“I missed you.” Blue eyes look at him tiredly, pleadingly. 

“No.” Michael takes a step back. “You don’t get to do this. Disappearing for six months, leaving me hanging and then coming back and acting like that. Always with that hot and cold bullshit.”

“Michael.” Ryan stands up and approaches him slowly. Michael doesn’t take step back even though he really wants too. He just lets Ryan come close.

“Why did you leave?” Silent question escapes his mouth before he thinks better of it. He told himself to let this go, to let that man go and now he came back and Michael was back at square one. His feelings haven’t changed, not even a little, no matter what he was telling Gavin. 

“I had to take care of few things. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything. It was for the better.”

It’s always like that with him, Michael thinks. Hot and cold. Ryan is so sure he knows better and he does as he pleases. It pisses Michael to no end but he missed it. He missed everything about him. That’s why he lets himself to be embraced. Strong hands grip his waist and he hates himself a little for how good and comforting that feels. Like a missing piece of him came back. He fights it for a while but then just gives in because what is the point. It was always going to end like that. He sneaks his arms around Ryan and grips his jacket hard. One of Ryan’s hands leave his waist and goes up to tilt his head. Blue eyes gaze at him, looking less tired and happy and that’s it. That look is the main reason Michael does anything. He killed for this man and he would probably die for him. 

“If you ever leave again I won’t forgive you.” He warns Ryan and he is serious. He would take him back because when did he ever say no to him, but he would never forget it.

“I won’t leave.” It’s a promise said with certainty and it takes Michaels’ breath away. It is then that Ryan kisses him deeply and he knows there will never be anyone else.

  
  


9.  
It’s raining because his life is a cliché like that. Sitting home with half drunk bottle of vodka, alone and miserable with the noise of raindrops drumming on the sill and cell phone lying on the table in front of him. He contemplates texting Gavin and asking him to come. Boy was worried about him, wanted to hang out earlier but Michael told him to go home. He wishes he didn’t now. At least Gavin would distract him from his thoughts. But he just couldn’t look his friend in the eyes after his drunk night few days ago. What a mess.

He grabs his phone off the table, takes big swig of vodka and dials the number he knows by heart. It goes straight to voicemail as usual.

“Listen you asshole.” He is suddenly very angry. That doesn’t stop him from talking. “I don’t know why you left, if you have job or if it was me but I just wanted to tell you… Fuck you. Fuck you, Ryan for leaving. I hate you. I’m drunk every other night because that helps me not to think about you. I fucking kissed Gavin few days ago. I don’t even know why, probably to check if I still can or whether you broke me. Fuck you. Come back.” He ends the message and throws his phone on the table. He will regret this in the morning when he sobers up but it doesn’t matter. His life became one big regret lately and he slowly stops caring about anything. Anything besides Ryan.

Michael wonders if Ryan even listens to his messages. What he thinks about them. What he thinks about him. Most of all, does he still love him.

His head hits the table and he groans. Hangover is inevitable.

What a fucking mess.

  
  


8.  
Michael sinks to his knees slowly unzipping his fly. Ryan’s grip in his hair tightens. His head lightly bumps the wall he is leaning on. Pants fall on the floor, the boxers soon follow. He doesn’t close his eyes, intent on looking at the man below him. Michael is trying to keep eye contact with him but is quickly distracted. He’s lightly working his penis with one hand, sucking at the tip, the other hand on his thigh, helping him keep his balance. 

They are in Ryan’s flat, alone. It is a common occurrence lately. Whenever they have free time they meet here, Michael’s flat occupied currently by Gavin. There is no rush here, no hiding. Just them and whatever they feel like doing at the moment. 

Michael feels Ryan’s fingers gripping his curls. His hair is getting long, he should probably cut it soon. Ryan rather likes it longer but he know the man won’t say anything to him. It will grow again anyway. 

Michael is hollowing his cheeks, taking him deeper and deeper into his throat. Ryan lets out low moan, muscles tightening under Michael’s hand. He’s close. Michael closes his eyes and focuses on giving him the pleasure. Ryan comes still looking with wide eyes at the man kneeling in front of him. Michael wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and smiles at him warmly. Ryan helps him up and holds him close. Neither of them says anything for a few long moments. They just look at each other and it is enough. It is everything.

  
  


7.  
The heist is planned meticulously as always. And as always something goes wrong at one point and now they are surrounded by the police in the middle of the bank robbery. Typical day at work for Fake AH Crew. Geoff and Ryan are quickly throwing money into big bags while Michael and Gavin guard the entrance. Jack is waiting in the alley behind the building in their getaway car. She is also listening to police reports and giving them constant updates about their situation through earpieces.

“You’ve gotta hurry guys. They are getting serious.” They hear her warning and more police sirens at the same time.

“Only now? We were serious since the beginning.” Geoff hoists one of the bags on his back.

“Shut up smartass and get the fuck away from there.”

Geoff grins a little and signals Ryan to follow him. The four of them make their way through the building’s long corridors to the very back. The heist was planned in detail so they had expected this and prepared plan B for the escape. It is almost too easy, just get out through some long forgotten, unused door and dash to the car. Jack is ready for them. Geoff and Ryan throw their bags in the back of the car and quickly get in. 

“Go!” Jack takes off.

Ryan can’t help it. He turns back to check how Michael and Gavin are doing. The lads are fine, getting onto their prepared bikes and speeding after the car. He sighs and ignores Geoff’s knowing look. The comm in his ear crackles a little before transmitting Michael’s voice.

“We are going after you guys and drawing their attention from you. We’ll make sure you have no tail.”

“Thanks buddy, good luck.”

The rendezvous point is rather far so the ride takes longer than Ryan would have preferred. Back seats are crowded with him, Geoff and bags of money on them. He can’t wait to get out. That is the worst part of every heist – running away. Theoretically he knows that they can’t just kill all of the police that came after them but that didn’t stop his will to fight them. 

Loud _Fuck_ and then Gavin’s yell _Michael_ in his ear jerks him out of thought.

“Michael?” he asks carefully “What is going on?”

After few long moments in which Ryan can’t really breathe Michael finally answers. 

“Everything’s fine, don’t worry. We’ll join you soon.” They all can hear he is breathing heavily.

“But Michael…” Gavin clearly isn’t going to agree with him.

“Shut up asshole. Drive.”

He wouldn’t answer anything more. Ryan still feels like he can’t breathe properly and he can’t help looking out of the back window in hopes of seeing two bikes going after them.

It turns out to be just bullet scratch on his arm. Some cop got lucky with the shot but not lucky enough to do more damage. Michael clearly doesn’t want them fussing over him and refuses to let anyone check his wound. This pisses Ryan off to no end.

“We could have used Ray on the rooftop there.” Is one of the first things Michael says to them when he and Gavin finally join them in the safe place.

“Too bad Ray’s not with us anymore.” Ryan is bitter and doesn’t even try to hide it. Michael rolls his eyes at him.

As soon as they settle in their hideout he grabs Michael’s hand and tugs him to the other room. He expects some resistance so the lack of it surprises him. The other man is unexpectedly agreeable after his whole show of strength and independence in the main room.

“Sit on the bed and take off your shirt.” He pushes him lightly and Michael goes without a word. Ryan can’t help the pang of arousal he feels seeing him that agreeable. 

He tries to focus on the task at hand. Cleaning the wound and skin around it is a chore but fortunately the scratch isn’t deep and he doesn’t even need stitches. After putting the final bandage on it he grabs Michael without any warning and crushes him to his chest.

“Ow, watch out for the wound.” Michael tries fighting the hug a little but quickly stops and just goes with it. It feels good to embrace Ryan’s shoulders and just cling to him, the feeling of broad hands on his waist grounding him. Their foreheads touched in silent understanding, breaths mingled together, all of heist’s stress slowly leaving their bodies.

“Please don’t get shot again.” Ryan pleads him silently, massaging the back of his head.

“ I’ll try not to”.

  
  


6.  
They enter the hotel room and Michael flops on his bed with a tired groan.

“Why does this asshole have to be so careful?” He complains into his pillow. Ryan laughs and throws his jacket on him. Michael grunts and shoves it from his back halfheartedly. 

“You don’t want to take a shower? We’re back on the road early in the morning.” Ryan starts organizing things in his bag, picking clothes, reloading guns and generally making a lot of noise. 

Michael rolls from the bed on the floor then picks himself up.

“I hate this mission. I’m starting to think our target knows nothing important. Why are we still following him?”

“Because Geoff wants us to.” Reminds him Ryan. Michael just makes unhappy face and goes to the bathroom. 

Later, when he comes out of the shower, Ryan is waiting for him with the takeout food on the table and Michael feels his mood getting better. 

“Thanks man.” He says gratefully, grabbing one of the boxes. They eat in companionable silence, too tired after the whole day of work to talk. 

They are following a man for Geoff who supposedly can lead them to some important stash of documents. It’s a long shot but business was a little slow lately and they took what they could. Their target is travelling so often that they have to be constantly on the move and alert. It was only yesterday they managed to bug his car with GPS. It allowed them to spend this night in a hotel room instead of the car.

Michael finishes food and stretches his arms above his head. He notices Ryan looking at him with a small smile. 

“What?” He asks self-consciously.

“Nothing. I’m just thinking that I’m glad to be doing this with you.”

Michael looks at him for a moment then smiles back shyly. His mind jumps to those long hours in a car, talking and playing stupid games. He learned so much about Ryan in the last few days and it only made him like the man more. He is really smart and likes to use big words that he can’t properly spell. When he is not in the middle of the job he’s the biggest dork Michael has ever seen. He is also ridiculously handsome underneath that facepaint – a fact Michael will learn just a few minutes later, when Ryan will come from bathroom after a shower.

“Yeah, me too.”

  
  


5.  
“It’s great that you finally agreed to join us man.” Geoff is laughing and patting Ryan on the back with one hand, the other holding half empty bottle of beer. The other man is also smiling and looking relaxed and happy.

Michael takes a swig from his bottle and continues watching them from the couch on the other side of the room. He is happy that Ryan joined Fake AH Crew and he looks forward to working with the man but there is something between them that makes him uneasy. He can’t tell if they are flirting or just becoming friends and this confusion makes him irritated. He doesn’t like uncertainty.

“Michael, stop making that face, boi.” Gavin sits next to him and elbows him in the ribs in the process. “I thought you liked Ryan.”

“I like him just fine.” Mutters Michael into his bottle. Gavin casually throws his arm around him and tugs him closer.

“Then what’s the matter? You’ve been staring at the guy for the whole evening, not saying a word to him and drinking. I thought you will be celebrating.”

“Gavin, leave me alone. I’m not in the mood.”

The Brit just hums and moves even closer, bowing his head a little to speak directly to Michael’s ear.

“Did anything happen between you two?” He asks quietly.

Michael can see Ryan turning in their direction and the way he stiffens when he sees how close they are sitting, eyes focusing on Gavin’s arm around him. He doesn’t know why but this attention makes him happy. He turns to Gavin. They are sitting close enough to almost touch foreheads but he doesn’t move away.

“Nothing happened Gavin.” He says simply. His friend smiles widely at him.

“But you want something to happen?”

Michael can’t help the laugh that escapes him. He shoves Gavin away without answering him, and the Brit starts squawking loudly at him, their conversation forgotten. Ray then joins them and they are making a lot of noise and arguing pointlessly about one thing or another. But for the whole time Michael can feel Ryan’s gaze on him and it makes him giddy in a way he’s not ready to think about yet. 

  
  


4.  
He wasn’t home very often lately so it was no wonder that the fridge was empty, save for sad, forgotten cucumber that wasn’t even edible anymore. Michael sighed loudly. He was tired after few days of planning and preparing for heist and the last thing he wanted to do right now was going to the store. But the alternative was that or sitting for the whole evening and next morning hungry and he doesn’t want to put up with that. With an angry scowl on his face he leaves his apartment and heads to the closest store in the area. 

There are not a lot of people there at this hour. The cashier looks bored while he flips through some newspaper. Michael heads to the freezers and grabs few things. He is too lazy to properly cook anything so frozen food it is. He is ready to go to the check out when he hears a familiar voice from behind.

“Hi Michael.”

“What the fuck Ryan.” He turns around and then does a double take at the man “What do you have on your face?” He exclaims, perhaps a little to loudly. But how can you blame him, when Ryan is standing there without his black skull mask with face painted in red, white and black. He has startlingly blue eyes and blonde hair gathered in a short ponytail. He also looks younger than Michael thought he would look, even under all that paint.

“Are you shopping?” He asks and looks amused at Michael’s choice of products. The younger one huffs irritated.

“Don’t judge. And stop ignoring my questions, you always do that. What are you doing here?” Michael frowns “Are you following me?” He asks suspiciously.

“I’m not some creeper Michael, I live nearby. My fridge was empty.”

“Same as mine. But seriously, what’s up with the facepaint?”

“I didn’t feel like wearing the mask.” 

“You are ridiculous.” Michael laughs at him and traces the paint lines with his fingers. Ryan freezes surprised and he seems to catch himself. Michael blushes furiously and takes his hand back from Ryan’s face. They stand like that for a long moment, neither knowing what to say. It’s Michael who finally makes a move.

“So… I will be going now to save us both from this awkward moment.” Ryan chuckles at that. 

He has a nice smile, Michael thinks and then mentally kicks himself. 

“See you around then? You know, with us living near and all.” He tries not to sound too hopeful but he’s not sure it’s working because Ryan is looking at him amused and a little affectionate. 

“Yes, Michael, I suppose we will meet soon.”

  
  


3.  
Working for Geoff was more fun than he suspected it would be. It was nice to have the security of trusted crew behind him. Nice to be working with friends. He always looked up to Geoff and admitted that he had a little admiration crush on the man. Jack was though on the outside but once she let him in she turned out to be the most caring person he ever met. At the beginning he didn’t know how to treat her but after a mission together he gained her respect and from that time there were no problems between them.

Gavin was whole another story. They didn’t have a great beginning due to Gavin’s clumsiness ad his short temper but when they finally clicked he suddenly couldn’t imagine life without the other. Others often joked that they were made for each other and Michael agreed. But only as friends. They tried it for a week – kissing and sex and everything in between. It just didn’t work with them. They chose to stay friends and it made them even more at ease with each other. Others joked about it and they liked to join, especially in front of newcomers to see their reactions.

This was probably the reason why Ryan is staring at him so intensely that he can feel it on his back. Too bad he can’t do anything about it – they are in the middle of the heist. Ryan isn’t part of the crew, he is just hired gun for Geoff today. That happened more often lately and Michael had a feeling that Geoff was slowly working on getting him into the crew.

Earlier, while they were preparing, Gavin came to him and was obnoxious as always. They joked around, said few provocative things, nothing out of the norm for the typical day in the Fake AH Crew. But Ryan wasn’t part of the team and he didn’t know how they were with each other.

He is still staring and Michael can’t shake off the feeling of being judged. It makes him uncomfortable, what he did or didn’t have with Gavin isn’t Ryan’s business. He keeps telling himself that but after the heist he still finds himself going up to Ryan. 

“Hey Haywood. How do you like working with Fake AH Crew?” Question is innocent enough, shouldn’t make him suspicious.

Ryan shrugs a little.

“It was nice. You guys clearly work well together, especially you and Gavin.”

Michael can’t help it, he starts laughing.

“Dude, don’t tell me you thought we were for real.”

“What do you mean?”

“Me and Gav. We’re friends. Everyone likes to joke around how we are together but believe me, we’re not. We tried, it didn’t work out.”

“You tried?” He sounds a little shocked.

“Yeah, I sucked his dick once or twice and we’re still bros.”

There is a moment of silence between them.

“Why are you telling me this?” Asks Ryan.

Michael feels very awkward all of the sudden. Why did he even start that topic.

“I don’t know man, you seemed curious about it so I explained.”

“Right. For the record I wasn’t that curious but thanks anyway.”

And with that he just turns around and goes away to Geoff. Michael stares after him for a while then turns around with a curse on his lips and goes another way.

  
  


2.  
Their employer must be very rich and desperate, Michael thinks because he has never seen that many hired guns in one place. There are some people he know, he exchanges few greetings and also few glares with ones he doesn’t particularly like. He wonders what the hell are all these people, including him, going to do. It must be some crazy difficult heist if so many mercenaries are involved.

“Hi.” He hears behind.

“Dude.” Michael turns around and, yep, there he is. The Vagabond, black leather jacket and skull mask on his head. He waves a little and Michael scoffs.

“You’ve gotta stop doing that.”

“Why?” His tone is genuinely curious. Michael just shrugs and subtly looks around. As he suspected, him talking with the Vagabond got some attention. He looks at the guy again.

“What do you want?” He asks, a little calmer than before. 

“Just wanted to say hi.” He sounds sheepish and it’s not something Michael was expecting from him. For someone of his reputation of being mad assassin the guy seems really awkward to talk to. Hunched shoulders and uncertain body language gave him away. It was almost funny and a little endearing even if Michael would rather take bullet to his head than tell anybody that he just thought about Vagabond as endearing. Ah, what the hell.

“I’m Michael Jones.” He said and looks at older man expectantly. He can’t tell with the mask but he seems surprised.

“Ryan Haywood.”

“Wow, I didn’t think you would tell me your name.” Michael laugh a little.

“It’s fake.”

“Whatever.” He grins at him. “Looking forward to working with you. We’ll see if you’re that good as rumors say.”

He can tell Ryan relaxed a little, his posture seems more open that before.

“I’ll just have to show you.”

“Dude, if you winked in that mask I’ll kick you.”

Ryan laughs and shakes his head a little.

“You’re a weird one.” He says and then adds “See you around Michael.”

“Yeah, bye Ryan.”

As soon as Vagabond turns away and goes who knows where another known face comes up to Michael.

“Didn’t know you were friends with the Vagabond.” 

“Shut up Ray.” They shake hands, Ray grinning at him. He is dressed in his trademark purple hoodie and some loose jeans, a beanie on his head. “Didn’t see you for a long time.”

“Job outside the city.” He doesn’t elaborate on this “Don’t change the topic, how do you know Vagabond?” He seems genuinely curious and a little impressed.

“Met him on a job not long ago and made nice. Now we’re best friends forever and have sleepovers every other day.” Ray just looks at him blankly. “That last part was sarcasm if you couldn’t tell.”

Ray just sighs.

Later, when they are well into the mission, which turned out to be a big bank heist, he sees Ryan again. They are fighting off the security and Los Santos police forces that showed up. Michael is hiding behind a wall to reload his gun when Ryan makes his entrance. He makes sure that Michael sees him and then starts the show. Honestly, Michael is impressed, it’s efficient and quick. Afterwards, when Ryan looks at him and he shoots him thumbs up and wide smile, he can feel the other man smiling at him under his mask.

 

  
  


1.  
The weather is horrible and Michael really wishes he was home right now, playing games and not standing in the rain waiting for the target. Dude was supposed to be on the spot half an hour ago. He sighs and looks at his watch. Midnight. Just great. Few more minutes and he’s going in, mission instructions be damned. That rain is really getting on his nerves. 

“Hi.”

Michael turns around quickly, drawing his gun and aiming at the man who appeared behind him. He didn’t hear any footsteps or movement, which was alarming. The guy raises his hands a little.

“I come in peace.” He says.

Michael just gives him the look and doesn’t lower his gun. The newcomer is Vagabond, black skull mask a dead giveaway. He is just as wet as Michael so that means he was also standing in the rain for some time.

“There’s really no need for that gun.” Vagabond sighs. “I have no intention of hurting you.”

“Why are you here?” Michael still holds the gun with a steady grip, trained between the eyes of the mask.

“I’ve noticed you watching my target few days ago.”

Michael almost explodes with rage but catches himself in the last moment.

“What do you mean your target?!”

“I am paid to get some information from him. Can’t do that if he’s dead and I can clearly see that you have every intention of killing him the second he comes out of that building. And before you ask, our target is definitely the same man, I’ve checked.”

“So what do you propose? Because I’m not giving you my target.” Michael lowers gun just a little and Vagabond relaxes a bit. 

“We can make a deal. I will get the info I need from him and then you kill him. That way both our jobs will be completed.”

Michael thinks about it for a few seconds but before he can say anything the guy walks out of the main door, looking around nervously. The younger man swears quietly.

“Ok, fuck. Go get your info and then fuck off. And if you kill him I will kill you.” The threats are empty because he knows he is no match for the Vagabond but he won’t ever show any weakness. Masked man just nods few times and slips quietly away. Few seconds later he reappears near the target quietly overpowering him and taking him into the shadows. Michael gets nervous after few minutes. He can’t see anything and he doesn’t trust Vagabond not to kill the target. But he won’t risk going after him. No one who did lived to tell the tale. So he waits.

It’s almost an hour when the Vagabond emerges from behind some buildings and beckons Michael to come closer. He grips his gun tighter and follows the assassin to the more secluded area. There is man lying on the ground but between few minor cuts and bruises he looks unharmed and more important, he is breathing. Michael frowns.

“Did you really get your information?” He asks with a disbelief.

“I have my methods.” Vagabond says smugly and God, Michael wants to shoot him. He settles for shooting the guy in the head, then checks if he’s dead. He is. Michael takes a picture with his phone and sends it to his employer. When he turns around, he finds that Vagabond is still there, watching him silently.

“Stop being such a creeper.” Michael tells him. Vagabond chuckles and moves out of his way.

“See you around.” He says brightly and disappears into the shadows.

“Let’s hope not.” Michael mutters to himself quietly and goes his way.


End file.
